


Hinata VS The Kinky Homosexuals

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is consensual, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone-centric, Hinata is beautiful and clueless, I've been reading the manga so this is au post time skip, If any of this triggers you don't read, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Might add more tags, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Spanking, Watersports, everyone is over 18, everyone wants to fuck Shouyou, if doing any of these things make sure it is with enthusiastic consent, please read the tags, take care of yourself, yachi and hinata are roomates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hinata Shouyou’s roommate, Yachi, has recently gotten a job helping manage a large BDSM club in Tokyo Japan. As Hinata slowly starts to meet all of his roommate’s coworkers outside of the club he fails to put two and two together. He also fails to notice just how interested in him they are, and just how non wholesome that interest is.As they all vie for his attention they realize... Maybe they should just share him?
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 92
Kudos: 667
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Disclaimer

Hey ya’ll! This is my first published fanfic(especially on ao3) so be patient with me. That being said I don’t own any of these characters.  
(People really need to write more Hinata Harem fics there’s only like 92 and that isn’t enough my dude) 

Quick little story disclaimer;  
-Everyone in this story that is participating in explicit things are over the age of 18  
-Everything unless explicitly stated is consensual (it’s kink not assault)  
-Most of the characters are already in relationships, many of which are polyamorus, they all just wish to add Hinata to their relationship  
-My grammar is shit so beware I’m still learning and this is mostly writing practice as well as just self indulgence  
-The only one who actually plays volleyball in this is Hinata(sorry)  
-Hinata is also pretty oblivious in this(he’s a student athlete and he’s juggling three jobs be patient with him)

Anyways thank you for clicking!

I'm still writing the fist couple chapters because I want a normal update schedule. Also I just want to say I'm super not used to uploading on AO3 so be patient again please.  
Hopefully first chapter will be up soon!


	2. Discussions of Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi talk about her job and coworkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I just wanted to give you some info that you'll need in the first chapter. I wish sometimes I could five my fic ideas to more talented writers so the could write it for me and I could simply read lol. Sorry for errors I didn't edit at thoroughly as I could cuz I wanted to get done wit the chapter and publish it. Hopefully this will help my writing improve. Also I might rewrite this chapter so it’s longer and it flows better.
> 
> Also I hope this inspires more people to write hinata harem fics as well as Haikyuu BDSM AU fics.

Two months, that was how long Hinata and Yachi had been sharing their cramped two bedroom apartment. The two had been best friends since high school and it seemed only now were realizing the extent of their differences. And there were numerous differences. 

Yachi for instance was almost anal about dishes. While Hinata would frequently leave his dishes to “soak overnight”. This difference would often cause disagreements between them as Yachi insisted that Hinata was just leaving the dishes for her to do(which he of course vehemently denied). 

Hinata, besides his lack of cleanup, was extremely good in the kitchen. While Yachi burnt everything she made, including but not limited to; rice, ramen, and believe it or not, water. Although how she successfully burnt water neither of them could fully comprehend.

Yachi hated leaving windows open, claiming that in their apartment on the sketchy side of town someone could just climb in and steal their stuff. Hinata on the other hand refused to set foot in the apartment without the windows open, claiming it was too stuffy. 

Hinata would sometimes forget to close the door when taking piss, something that drove Yachi to almost nail all the windows shut in retaliation.

However, they both had one big similarity: their workload. Hinata was a student athlete juggling three jobs, and Yachi was also juggling about three jobs. Both of them were extremely busy, stressed soon to be graduated college students getting ready for life outside of college, and for Hinata getting ready for life outside of volleyball. 

So when Yachi entered their apartment on a Tuesday afternoon and claimed that she was not only quitting all three of her jobs but getting a new singular job that paid more than all three of her old jobs combined and allowed her more down time Hinata was floored. 

\------

“What do you mean pays more with more down time?” Hinata questioned, head tilted to the side in a way that reminded Yachi of a puppy. “What’s the job?” 

Knowing it was in fact a fair question did not dull Yachi’s blush at being asked it. How does one respond when their best friend and roommate asks what their new job is and the answer is working as a manager at a high end BDSM club? A year ago Yachi would lie, but now hoping she had in fact matured in the last year she decided to tell the truth. 

“I’m gonna be a manager at The Crows.” So maybe she hadn’t totally matured. She had just stated the name of the establishment hoping her lovable absentminded roommate would just assume it was the name of a restaurant and not ask any further questions. 

“Oh, never heard of it. What kind of place is it?” Hinata asked innocently, never ceasing to exceed expectations. And while Yachi could give a vague answer she was graduating in a couple months and should probably grow a backbone, especially around her oldest friend. 

Deciding to just go for it: 

“It’s a large BDSM club.” 

Yachi waited for judgement of disgust that never came. Hinata only slowly blinked his honey brown eyes and nodded.

“Cool.”

“Cool?”

“...Cool.” Hinata repeated again like she was the slow one.

“That’s- that’s it?” Yachi was flabbergasted to say the least. To say she expected a bit more of a reaction was an understatement. Especially from someone like Hianta who not only was raised in a small town but also had never had a romantic let alone sexual partner before. “You’re cool with me working in that type of place?” 

“You’re an adult, aren't you?” 

“I- I guess I am.” Yachi responded no less bewildered than before. 

\---

As the days and eventually weeks went on Yachi discovered just how little her roommate cared about her working in a place where she was sure he wouldn’t approve of. Especially when she couldn’t resist talking about The Crows and in addition her new coworkers. 

“It started out as like six different clubs, but no many other less credible clubs started opening that all the owners decided to just merge into one big club of all the actual respectable places. That’s how they started The Crows.” 

Hinata just nodded, as he continued to chop up tofu to put in the inevitably amazing dish he was creating. Yachi wasn’t sure if he was even paying attention but she found herself not really caring as she continued. 

“All of the doms, subs, and switches working there have like an area of expertise.” 

Hinata nodded again absentmindedly, prompting Yachi to continue.

“Kuroo, one of the doms working there, works a lot in shibari. He’s like a rope master. While Iwaizumi, another one of the doms, works heavily in impact play.” 

Hinata, who was by this point only half paying attention, decided he wouldn’t mention that he had no idea what those words meant and just allowed his friend to continue. 

“Kuzume one the other hand whenever he subs is a total brat but when he doms he’s a total sadist. I’ve heard all the subs and most of the doms in the club are scared of him which I totally understand because I’m scared of him. He mostly doms and he’s super mean to everyone.” 

Yachi took a break from her rant to reach over and steal a slice of pepper Hinata was cutting up, causing Hinata to pout at her as she went on. 

“The Miya twins are doms and they supposedly double team people sometimes which is totally hot.”

Yachi’s cheeks burned at her admission but plowed forward to hopefully avoid said admission being noticed. 

“Sugawara is super nice, he helped out on my first day. Kuzume had ordered these special handcuffs to one of the private rooms for one of his subs and I totally blanked on where they were so Sugawara found them and saved my ass. He’s a switch but he mostly subs and does shows with Sawamura. I think they are together but I can never be sure.” 

Hinata nodded having replaced the stolen pepper. 

“Oikawa is a total tease. He’s a switch and does a lot of stuff with toys and stuff. People call him The Grand King because he’s super good on stage and basically everyone wants him. I’m pretty sure him and Iwaizumi are boning but honestly they all are boning so I don’t know.” 

Leaning back in her chair Yachi went on. 

“Ushijima is a dom and he’s super intense. I swear everytime he looks at me I feel like he wants me gone. He does alot of impact play and stuff like that. Tendo is the only one not the least bit intimidated by him, but that’s because Tendo is one creepy kinky motherfucker. He’s a switch that does alot of shows and he totally gives me the creeps. He kinda reminds me of Terushima but Terushima is less creepy and more flirty, and he’s a dom.” 

Hinata did another one of his absentminded nods and as he added the peppers into the stir-fry.

“Bokuto is also a switch I think. I’m not sure cuz he mostly doms. I’ve never seen him in action but I’ve had to deliver a lot of toys and paddles to his private room with his subs so one can only guess. Akaashi is a switch too and he does similar stuff. He’s also like Kuzume in the fact that he really likes making his subs cry.” 

The only thing interrupting Yachi now was the occasional pop from the stir-fry. 

“Aone is like Ushijima. He's also super intense. He’s a dom and he never really talks much. In contrast though Nishinoya and Tanaka talk enough for everyone else. Nishinoya is a switch and so is Tanaka. The amount of equipment they’ve accidentally broken is almost concerning.” 

Yachi continued even though Hinata was most definitely not listening now, too caught up in cooking.

“Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are also good friends I think, although they aren't nearly as loud as Nishinoya and Tanaka. Yamaguchi is a sub and Tsukishima is a switch. They play on stage together a lot and they have a ton of chemistry. So do a lot of them though. Like Nishinyoya and Azumane. Azumane is a dom and a total sweetheart, how those two get along I have no idea. Azumane has just Godlike patience I guess.” 

With a sharp gasp Yachi sat up in her chair. 

“I can’t believe I almost forgot Kageyama! I think we are actually friends? He’s also intense, and I feel like if I ask him if we are friends he would say no… But we’re still friends. I think that’s why people call him King. Well, Tsukishima calls him that. I don’t think they get along all that well. Anyways, Kageyama is a dom and apparently he’s super good at it. I’ve never seen him dom but he’s supposed to do a show tonight actually. He’s almost as cool as Kiyoko. She works as a dom and a manager. She's so cool. She has this whole dominatrix persona that I totally wouldn’t mind her using on me.” 

It went on for quite a while, Yachi going on about a certain person working at The Crows and Hinata would only half listen. That is until Yachi got a phone call.

“Shit there’s some type of emergency. Some guys are causing problems, I have to go.” Yachi winced looking regrettably at the almost finished meal Hinata had made for them for dinner. “I promise I’ll eat when I get back.” 

With that Yachi grabbed her coat, slipped on her shoes and was out the door. Leaving Hinata alone in their apartment.


	3. Shimizu Kiyoko meets Hinata Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //TW SEXUAL ASSAULT// 
> 
> After being harassed at work Kiyoko is again harassed on the street on her way to a friend's only for a ball of sunshine to come to her rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I've been super busy and overwhelmed. I feel like whatever I write isn't good enough, but oh well I'm posting this crap lol. Also I don't actually plan on having Kiyoko and Hinata being romantically or sexually involved because (spoilers) Hinata is gay. Sorry for the shit writing lol. This chapter is longer than the last one at least. I'm also starting to realize that I need like an outline of events and not just wing chapters. 
> 
> If there are any grammar or spelling errors sorry! This is entirely unedited 
> 
> Updates are gonna take a bit.

It wasn’t unheard of to have small tiffs or disagreements at The Crows. It was a club after all. A club that sold alcohol and was chock full of all sorts of aggressive personalities. It was almost inevitable that those small arguments happened from time to time. 

But rarely, rarely, did things get out of hand. The club rules were strict and everyone knew breaking just one would cause your permanent removal from the cub’s premises. Because of these consequences the rules were almost never broken. 

So when Shimizo Kiyoko, one of the head managers as well as dominatrixes at The Crows, was cornered on her way to deliver some supplies to a private room by two extremely drunk men everyone who found out about it later was shocked. 

One of the men was much bolder than the other and had actually pushed her against the wall. Using his superior height to loom over her. She also happened to not be wearing a participation bracelet and she noticed neither did they. 

Rule Number 3: If you or another person are not wearing a participation bracelet neither of you may partake in play on club grounds. 

Shimizu was not one to like the feeling of being trapped. Annoyance as well as apprehension bubbled up inside her as the men got even closer. His eyes plowing into her own. 

“I heard you like it rough.”

It was supposed to come off as sexy, Shimizu knew, the words were supposed to make her hot and bothered. They only succeeded in making her more uncomfortable. 

The words themselves were slurred in a way that told her this man was way past the drinking limit. Because although The Crows did sell alcohol it wasn’t like a normal bar where the customers could order as many drinks as they wanted. 

Rule Number 5: To protect everyone at the club there is a limit to how many drinks a person can have(depending on the type of alcohol they are consuming) and if you did happen to get heavily drunk before that limit all the bartenders had full license to cut anyone off. 

Seeming to not like the lack of response on her part the man’s eyes narrowed. 

“Fine.”

With that one word the man shoved his hand down her work pants. Fingers digging into her underwear. 

Panic, utter panic, for the first time that night bubbled up inside Shimizu. 

“Get the fuck off of me!” She rarely swore but the panic seemed to have her throat closing up and the curse seemed to dislodge it 

“I think this bitch thinks she’s too good for us.” He declared looking backwards towards his friend. Hand still firmly in her pants

His friend simply laughed, he was obviously the one that was drunker. 

The man that currently had Shimizu pinned to the wall swiveled back around. His hand now reaching towards her blouse. Other hand still firmly in her pants.

It was the moment his beady eyes left hers to look back at his friend that her brain seemed to finally start working again. Years and years of self defence classes she had taken before moving to the city came flooding back. Taking the man’s arm she switched their positions, all the while twisting his arm behind his back and applying pressure to his wrist. She had known those self defence classes would come in handy. 

The quick well practiced maneuver seemed to enrage the man, as he started screaming obscenities and calling for his friend’s help. Thankfully his friend was too drunk to actually come to his aid, having passed out on the floor. 

“Hey Hey Hey!”

Shimizu, even though she had basically handled the situation, couldn’t help but feel a wave of relief and the sight of Bakuto and tailing behind him Akaashi. Two very reliable people. 

“Kiyoko, you know better than to play in the hallway!” Bokuto joked, either having not understood the situation or trying to defuse said situation. His silver spiked hair only added to his height. 

Rule Number 4: Scenes(or play) can only happen in the main area and booked private rooms. Not in any intermediate areas such as bathrooms and hallways. 

“I don’t believe that is what is happening.” 

Akaashi Keji stepped forward, his keen eyes had already assessed the scene before him. His eyes caught onto her disheveled waistband and his eyes narrowed, something like cool anger slid onto the normally calm peaceful man’s face.

“I think we are going to have to escort these men off the premises.” 

Gracefully Akaashi stepped over the man passed out on the floor on his way to aid Shimizu. 

Seeing him approaching, Shimzu loosened her hold on the man in front of her, something that proved to be a mistake.

The man lurched back, throwing Shimzu off balance. He turned and in one sloppy move his fist was connecting to Akaashi’s face.

Akaashi, having not been expecting the sudden movement from the man, and thus was not expecting the blow. Not that it particularly hurt, the man was still extremely drunk and his punch had been weak, but the damage was already done. 

If there was one surefire way to get Bokuto serious outside of a scene was to hurt one of his friends. Especially if you hurt Akaashi.

The answering fist that plowed into the drunk man’s face would be much more damaging.

If Bokuto had caught on to what Akaashi had it would have been much worse.

\--- 

The drunk man’s name was Sato. His friend’s name Shimizu hadn’t cared to learn as they were both carted off the premises by security. 

Sato’s nose was broken in two places from Bokuto’s well aimed punch but honestly Shimizu was more apologetic about the fact that Yachi was called to take over her shift. Yachi had been boasting all week that tonight her roommate would finally have time to cook dinner for the both of them. But Ukai, one of the owners of the club, whose word was law and had ruled that Shimizu should go home and get some rest after the whole ordeal and Yachi would cover her shift. 

Yachi had been a good sport about it, loaning her an extra blouse because Shimizu’s had been ripped in the scuffle and even offering to take her morning shift the next day. Even though morning shift’s were the most boring because it was only setting up equipment seeing that the club wasn't open yet.

Ukai also had postponed Kageyama’s shw until the next night. It was to be a smaller show anyway and after such a severe break in the rules everyone thought it best to play it safe for the night. Kageyama himself hadn’t been thrilled but had done along with it after a fellow dom, Sawamura, had scolded him for his insensitivity. 

So Shimizu had left, promising to return the borrowed blouse the next day. She couldn’t help but have a little anxiety left over in her gut, no matter how used to being subjected to that kind of objectification from men because of her looks it never failed to shake her when it happened.

\---

It wasn’t the nicest part of town. That was the first thing Shimizu noted as she made her way to Yachi’s house. 

The bag holding Yachi’s blouse was tucked firmly into her side. Yachi would still be on the morning shift but had given the okay for Shimizu to drop off the borrowed piece of clothing. She knew she could have waited until they saw each other next, but the blouse itself felt like a reminder of what had happened the night before and she just wanted to be rid of it. 

So here she was, standing a block away from Yachi’s apartment from what Google Maps was telling her. Yachi had assured her that her roommate would be away until the late evening so Shimizu would simply slip the bag into their mailbox outside of their apartment door and be on her way. 

She felt the men behind her before she heard them. 

“Hey baby!”

It wasn't the first time nor even the fiftieth time something like this had happened to her, but after the night before something like fear trilled down her spine. But still, she turned, not wanting to get caught off guard again. 

Three men. All of them greasy and tall. And utterly sober. She wouldn’t be able to defend herself against this group. Fear was now hot in her stomach. 

“Can I get your number baby?” 

The pet name felt like nails raking down her body. Fear now not the only thing hot in her stomach but bile as well. 

The man that had asked had taken a step forward. He was the tallest of the three with long black hair falling over his face, and a smile stretched over too loose skin. The two other men behind him smiling similar sinister smiles. 

“Hi! Sorry I’m late!” 

Time seemed to stand still as Shimizu turned one again to face the newcomer. 

A man, relatively small in stature and stood behind her. He was wearing exercise clothing and his tan skin was slick with sweat. He had bright ginger hair that was damp with sweat and curled around his ears in ringlets. But it was his smile that caught Shimizu off guard. Bright and open, plump lips drawn over straight white teeth. This man before her was disarmingly pretty. 

“I totally lost track of time! I’m glad you got here safely!” 

The man plowed ahead, seemingly unperturbed that no one was responding to him. His voice was raised in a joyous shout as though he was genuinely glad to see her. Amber eyes shining and all. 

“I’m sorry.” The man who had stepped forward said, not sounding the least bit sorry, “But who are you?” The other men behind him stepped forward, hands already turned to fists. 

The man that was seemingly coming to her rescue simply smiled wider and stepped forward. Like they were all friends and these three men who towered over him could not in fact kick his ass. Only then did Shimizu notice that in the stranger stepping forward he had put half of his boy infront of her own. 

\---

“Shouyou, my name is Shouyou!” Hinata tossed out his given name, blatantly ignoring the anxiety running rampant through his body. Maybe seeming more friendly would help. Maybe it wouldn’t. Maybe he was about to get his ass kicked. 

The woman was around his height, maybe a bit taller, and beautiful. Hinata could feel her blue eyes on him as he continued to talk out of his ass. 

“Thank you for finding her! You guys are great for looking after her, but we have to go now!” Hinata tried desperately to smile wider as he rested a hand on the tallest man’s arm. The man’s face had gone a shade of pink. Hinsta hoped the color was because of the heat and not rage. 

\---

Shimizu couldn’t believe that her savior now had a man that two seconds ago wanted to dismember him, now blushing. Blushing, if she wasn’t speechless before she sure as hell was now. Not that she could blame her former catcaller, if the ball of sunshine in front of her and smiled like that at her even she would melt. She had never been a service top but perhaps… No, no it was wrong to think of the person helping her in that way, especially without his permission. Especially because there was something about the man’s name that seemed very familiar. 

Shimizu felt pulled back to reality as her savior, Shouyou, started pulling her away from the three other men. The leader seemed to be so in shock that he let them both walk away. 

They turned the corner on the block when Shouyou let go of her arm, and turned around to face her. 

“Sorry about all that! I figured pretending I knew you would be the fastest way you get you out of there.” 

Shimizu smiled, she felt profoundly fond of Shouyou even though he was practically a stranger. 

“No, thank you. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t stepped in.” Shimizu repressed a shutter at the images her mind conjured up. 

“Well now we don’t have to find out. Do you live by here? So I can walk you home not in like a creepy way!” Shouyou was flustered now, the pink in his cheeks now less to do with exercise and now to do with embarrassment. 

“No, I’m dropping off something for a friend in the area.” Shimizu interrupted, “And my name is Kiyoko.” She added, it was only fair that he knew her given name when she knew his. And she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew his family name as well. 

Hinata Shouyou, Yachi’s roommate. The same roommate that wasn’t supposed to be at home until this evening. It all made sense though. He had the same given name, ginger hair, and seemed to live around the area. But there was only one way to be sure.

“My friend’s name is Yachi, is she maybe a neighbor of yours?” 

The response was almost instantaneous. Hinata who had dulled slightly, perhaps due to embarrassment, brightened like the sun. 

“Hitoka?!” Hinata glowed, “She’s my roommate! I’ll take you to our apartment, and you can drop off whatever you need to! I can make you some tea if you want?” 

At this point Shouyou was rambling in excitement. The prospect of meeting one of his roommates friends making him near giddy. 

Kiyoko smiled wider, he was cute and excitable and she couldn’t help but want to have tea with him. But she had a meeting in an hour with Ukai about upping security. Everyone in the club was taking what had happened to her extremely seriously for which she would be eternally grateful. But it did mean she couldn’t sit and have tea with the ball of sunshine in front of her. 

“Unfortunately I have a meeting to attend so I can’t stay for tea, but I would like to drop this off for Yachi, you don’t mind?” Kiyoko raised the bag in question for emphasis. 

“Oh,” Shouyou dimmed considerably then perked up slightly. “Well we can have tea some other time when Yachi is around. I could take that and deliver it for you, I’m heading that way anyway and I wouldn’t want you to be late for your meeting!” 

She felt bad, it wasn’t like she didn’t want to spend maybe even an entire afternoon with the sun incarnate but she knew time would get away from her and she had nailed her high up job because of her reliability and punctuality. 

They ended up parting ways. Hinata taking the bag with the borrowed blouse back to his apartment for Yachi and Kiyoko catching a cab back to The Crows. They had exchanged numbers though, “just in case” Hinata had said. Hinata had also waited with Kiyoko until her cab came, something that she wasn’t used to having someone do for her and she appreciated it greatly.


	4. NOTES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lol

Hey dudes! Sorry for the no updates. I’m definitely planning on updating, I just don’t know when. Sorry for the lack of updates college has been absolutely kicking my ass lmao. But more will come!!! I have many chapters planned out. 

Can’t wait for the whole squad to meet and fall for Hinata! 

Love you guys! I read all of the comments, I don’t respond to most of them cuz it got a bit overwhelming but I absolutely love reading them. I love y’all a comments and I love that y’all really seem to like this fic! An update will happen in the next month or so sorry like I said college is hard. 

Love y’all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry


End file.
